


The Little Mermaid

by Shuichi_Akai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Little Mermaid Elements, Mermaid Bellemere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: Bellemere, the mermaid Princess of Cocoyasi, falls in love with Rocinante, the human Prince of Dressrosa.





	The Little Mermaid

Under the blue sea was a small kingdom of marine creatures. The kingdom’s name was Cocoyasi. The king was a merman named Genzo who had a younger sister named Bellemere. Residing in Cocoyasi was also a wizard known as Arlong, a saw shark Fishman. People were wary of him but as he didn’t cause any trouble, he wasn’t forced out of Cocoyasi.

Bellemere was young and at seventeen years old, she wanted to see the world above the waves. However, Genzo was strictly against it. “Stay away from the surface!” Genzo had ordered. “If a human catches sight of you, they will captures you and take you away from Cocoyasi forever!”

But seventeen was Bellemere’s rebellious age, so of course she snuck out. As her head burst through the surface of the waves, she saw the night sky. Stars lit up the darkness, some hidden by dark grey clouds. She noticed a large ship and quietly swam closer. It seemed to be a party of some sorts.

A little white seal pup with black spots was on the railing, staring down at Bellemere curiously. “Who’re you?” 

“My name is Bellemere, little seal,” The mermaid princess introduced. “What’s your name?”

“I Waw,” He waved a flipper. “Not widdle!” He puffed up in anger.

“Law, who are you talking to?” The prince walked over to the railing, picking the seal up. The pup pointed to the mermaid. “Oh, hello there,” The prince greeted. “I am Donquixote Rocinante, the Prince of Dressrosa. You must be freezing in the sea. Please, come up here and we’ll get you some warm clothing,”

Before Bellemere could reply, large waves shook the ship, capsizing it. Bellemere swam deeper into the ocean to avoid being hit by the sea vessel. A storm had formed, tossing the humans around like ragdolls. The seal pup was desperately trying to pull Rocinante to the surface, but lacked the strength. The princess rushed to Law’s aid, helping to bring Rocinante to the shore of Dressrosa which was thankfully not too far. As Rocinante was awakening, the rush of nearing footsteps drew the mermaid away.

“Rocinante!” The man knelt down beside his younger brother. He carefully picked him up with Law resting on Rocinante’s chest, exhausted from the swim.

XXX

For the next few days, Bellemere had continued to sneak away to the surface to see the prince again. Unfortunately, there was no sign of the prince. Often she stared towards Dressrosa’s palace, wishing she could go there. But she knew that the prince was a human and therefore would capture her once he found out she was a mermaid. He had only seen her top half when they first met and the seal had been too preoccupied with trying to save Rocinante to notice that she wasn’t fully human.

“I can give you human legs,”

Startled, Bellemere jerked away towards the direction opposite of the voice. She glared at the voice’s owner. “Arlong,”

Arlong held up a vial. “This will turn you into a human so that you can go to your prince,”

She narrowed her eyes. “What’s the catch?”

Arlong swam around her. “Your voice,”

“My voice?” Bellemere questioned. “What could you possibly want with my voice? And how do I know you’re not tricking me?”

“Nah-ah-ah,” Arlong wagged a finger. “Do you want to be with your land prince or not?”

Bellemere hesitated but for some reason she really wanted to see the prince again. She nodded. “Fine,”

XXX

Ever since the storm, Prince Doflamingo had grown overprotective of his younger brother and nephew. He didn’t want them near the sea, fearing that they would drown. However, after a couple days the two had grown tired of his overprotectiveness. “Doffy,” Rocinante said. “Law’s a selkie. His natural form is a seal. You can’t keep him from wearing his skin again,”

Doflamingo held Law’s seal skin out of the one year old’s reach. “I don’t want you guys to end up drowning,”

Law began to tear up at being denied his seal skin. “Dada…Unca…skin?”

Doflamingo stared at the wide puppy eyes before giving in, passing the seal skin to the selkie. “I’m going with you guys to make sure you both don’t drown,”

Law cheered as he put on his seal skin, becoming a spotted seal pup. “Swim! Swim!”

Rocinante picked Law up. “Let’s head to the shore,” 

Before he could trip, Doflamingo balanced him. “We’re also bringing a bunch of floaty rings for you,”

A few minutes later, they approached the shore. Rocinante’s eyes landed on an unconscious woman lying on the sand and he recognized her as the same woman who had been swimming in the sea.

 

**This is chapter one of two. The next chapter will be posted soon.**  
**Rocinante couldn’t see Bellemere’s tail because it was dark and hard to see beneath the water. He also adopted Law, a selkie, when he found him orphaned on the beach. Nobody knows that Law is a selkie except Rocinante, Doflamingo, their parents, and Doflamingo’s close group of friends who are the Royal Guards in this alternate universe.**  
**Law usually prefers his seal form when near water such as on a ship or at the beach so that he could swim. He is also sometimes seen swimming in the palace’s pond with the koi fish when no one can take him out to the sea.**  
**Fishman Island also exists in this universe, but is a neighboring deep sea kingdom. Don’t ask how far the Fishman Island, Cocoyasi Kingdom, and Dressrosa are from each other. I suck at determining distances.**


End file.
